


In Relentless Flux

by MisterPseudonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Female Reader, Humor, Other, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Space Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterPseudonymous/pseuds/MisterPseudonymous
Summary: Because a little girl made a mockery of the Galaxy Garrison, you got a new job. Because you got a new job, you messed around with an alien spaceship. Because you messed around with an alien spaceship, you became lost in space. Space was awesome and all that jazz, but getting a new job sucks! Or did little girls just suck?





	In Relentless Flux

Apparently a teenage girl infiltrated and compromised the integrity of this super fancy military slash academy slash space agency slash cool as ice building… aka the Galaxy Garrison in the middle of the Callado Desert. They hired you—though your degree was simply an associate’s and an elective course for shits and giggles to boot—even though you applied on a whim because money. But none of that mattered because…

“Mitch, your password _cannot_ be your name.”

“Commander Iverson,” the tall man stated flatly, with no humor. Even if you were not sitting at his desk, assessing his level of security—or lack thereof—he would tower over most. But until he had a legitimate password, he would forever be “Mitch”.

“Alright, Mitch.”

He bristled, mouth forming a harsh line, glowering black eyes spoke volumes, but Mitch said nothing as per usual. Hell, if you weren’t planning on quitting after a month, you would have curbed your behavior. But when the head authority lets your smarmy ass sass him to Cincinnati, _you sass him to Cincinnati._

In your opinion, he deserved it—and it wasn’t you scratching a power tripping itch you never knew you had. Half of his problems could be resolved with simple google searches. It was no wonder that the Garrison had a security breach regardless of the breachee’s skillset. “Please, change your password. An acronym for a sentence mixed with shorthand is a pretty solid baseline.”

“Yes.” His posture, his visage, remained rigid, and you could seriously not read him. Yet somehow you had a feeling his password was going to be “iaci1”... Lord help you if your hunch proved correct. If so, you were gonna walk out, pay or no pay. 

“If that’s all, I’m gonna get some grub in the caf. Y’all got some _mean_ veggies.”

“It is not. I have something else for you to look at.”

Holding back your sigh, you rose from the chair. At least you weren’t super hungry. So you followed the ever-stoic Mitch, regardless of your less than stellar impression of the whole Garrison, they were paying your bills. For a month, maybe less. You could hold back for now.

\---

The correct response to _the something else for you to look at_ was: Sir, Mitch, Sir, I’m pretty dope with a spectroscope, and I’m so geng computer jargon… But this is alien shit. Literally.

Instead, you ran your hand along the nigh-seamless spaceship, comfortably warm _under the baking Calladan sun_ , and said all chipper, “Right on it, Mitch.” You would never have another opportunity like this in your entire life. Somehow, you no longer regretted the hour and forty seven minutes it took to sign all of those non-disclosure documents.

Scrambling up the ladder, dignity be damned, you entered the cockpit. The interior seemed larger than you expected, but after sitting in the chair, the intended pilot was larger than an average human. The hatch unexpectedly closed, giving you a mini heart attack. At least it confirmed that the ship had power., but now you were in total darkness. 

Fumbling around, you veritably touched everything until the panels before became alit in a bold, violet glow. Obviously, it had to be the control thingamajigger. The screens revealed Mitch with a handful of officers trying to pry open the hatch to no avail. 

You should probably get out. There was no way you could read anything on the keyboard or displays. An intelligent species would also incorporate simple symbols to express words—something universal. There should be something you could figure out in that case. So you scoured the cockpit for said symbol. How complex could it be? 

Your eyes fell onto a symbol that looked too much like a power symbol. There was no way it could be… but it was the only familiaresque thing. It would do something, right?

Huffing that sigh you held back before and crossing fingers, you tapped it. 

And then you were flung back into the oversized seat, because _G-force_.

You should have thought about finding a seatbelt or harness, but instead just thought of how you were never getting that paycheck… because you were going to die.

The alien vessel banked in a different direction and you cracked your head against the smooth, cinereous wall. The stars, closer than should ever be, blurred as you fell into the void.


End file.
